


Not a Giant Man

by irlwhizzybrown



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: F/M, Multi, plus i fucking love trindel and it needs way more fucking attention okay, trindel fic? fuck yeah, yup im writing a new fic between my piles of others because i have no self control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 16:52:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11787372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irlwhizzybrown/pseuds/irlwhizzybrown
Summary: Mendel is your regular, old school guidance counselor, always excited to help the kids as much as he can, and make them smile.Jason uses this to his advantage - always sneaking off to his office to skip class, and get candy.Trina works for the PTA, only because she accidentally signs up, and so she goes to all the meetings she can, just so she doesn't disappoint the school. She meets Mendel, only because he points out Jason, and the fact that he drains his candy bucket throughout the week.





	Not a Giant Man

Three quiet knocks were heard, a little head peaking through the door. "Mr. Mendel?"

Mendel looked over, from where he was leaning back on his spinning chair, and smiled a bit. "Jason! Hey, kiddo. Are you here to steal more candy?" He chuckled a bit, not really minding. Jason was a good kid, despite him just using Mendel for the candy. 

"I actually was wondering if I could eat in here today?" He held a brown sack in his small hand, and glanced down to the ground when he noticed the man staring. 

"Sure, yeah! Of course!" Mendel stumbled out of his chair and scrambled to the small table in the middle of the room. He wiped his hands on his pants, before shoving all his mess to the side. "Here, kiddo, uh - you can eat here!" He gestured wide to the table, and Jason shuffled into the small room, sitting quietly on the couch. "You okay?"

Jason glanced to Mendel for only a few seconds, before staring back down to the table. He ripped the top of his brown lunch bag between his fingers. "It's just really loud in there." He whispered, and Mendel nodded. "I don't like it. It's quiet in here and you - I thought you'd be okay with it..?" He looked hopeful.

"Of course! Anything for my favorite kid." Mendel hummed, going back to sitting in his spinning chair. He started working on his computer, hoping that would help make Jason less uncomfortable.

The kid quietly ate, glancing up to Mendel every once in awhile. The man was playing solitaire on his computer, and he seemed to be failing miserably. Jason giggled under his breath, and Mendel looked to him, raising an eyebrow. Jason's eyes quickly adverted toward the table, shoving some yogurt into his mouth. Mendel smiled a bit.

* * *

"I can't believe I have to go to this PTA meeting." Trina grumbled.

Jason furrowed his brows. "But didn't they say it was optional?" He questioned, as Trina started straightening out his shirt. 

"Yeah, but I'm going." She told him, really confusing the boy - she was complaining about something she didn't even have to go to. 

They eventually got in the car, and drove off to the boring meeting, since Trina couldn't trust Jason alone at home. The school was not so surprisingly mostly empty, since most people weren't on the PTA. Trina dragged Jason along, and inside. "Stay with me, Jason." She demanded, and the kid nodded a bit.

"Oh, hey Jason-" Mendel called, eyes landing on him and then trailing up to Trina. "And..?"

"Trina. You know Jason?" The kid smiled a bit, looking to Mendel for a few seconds, before staring back at the floor.

The man nodded his head, a goofy grin spreading across his face. He scratched his beard. "He's my favorite kid here, even if he just uses me to steal candy." Mendel chuckled. 

Trina glared down to Jason, and huffed. "Well, nice to meet you. I'm his mom."

Mendel held out a hand, after using his sweater to wipe his hand on. "I'm Mendel! And his dad is..?" 

"Oh," Trina looked down to Jason, and covered his ears. The boy squirmed for a minute, but gave in. "His dad is off screwing some younger man. So, not in the picture." Jason already knew about all that, but Trina made it out as if he didn't. Mendel frowned, and nodded a bit, as Trina removed her hands from the kid's ears. "Yeah, it's not great." She sighed.

Mendel ran a hand through his curls, and smiled a bit at Trina. "Well, if you ever need help, I'm available at all times." He looked to Jason. "For both of you. A simple call or text and I'll be there." Trina nodded slowly, and Mendel yanked out a pen and a small sip of paper from his giant pockets - which he kept everything in - and took a long while to scribble down his number. "I'm - I'm sure it's somewhere on the school website... So this is my personal number, and not the schools number for me." He used it as a sly excuse to give the girl his number.

Trina squinted, and took it. "Alright, thanks." She mutters, putting the slip into her pocket. 

Mendel quickly nodded, and smiled. He went to say something to the kid, but he saw Jason had slipped off down the hallway to his office. Jason didn't want to be cluttered in the crowd of parents, so he made his way to Mendel's office to relax.

"Jason..!" She called, and Mendel put a hand on Trina's shoulder, shaking his head.

"He's okay, don't worry Trin." Trina sighed, and nodded, looking to his hand, 

* * *

Trina hadn't paid any attention throughout the whole meeting; she spent all her time talking to Mendel, and she sure enjoyed it. It was the first time in awhile she had laughed so much.

She finally said her goodbyes, and gathered her son in the car. "So, how was the meeting?" Jason asked. Trina glanced in the mirror to look to him. 

"Ah, it was nice." She was smiling wide. "I see why you like that Mendel guy. He's sweet." Trina hummed, and Jason nodded a bit. "He invited us over for dinner tomorrow night, too. So, that's something to look forward to!"

Jason chewed his lip and nodded. "Okay, that sounds cool." 

Trina chuckled and nodded her head, looking back to the road. "Yeah - cool."

 


End file.
